The invention relates to a wideband multiple coupler device having an input and a plurality of outputs of the same characteristic impedance Z.sub.0, constituted by an impedance star distributor for a low-pass path, and combined with a cascade arrangement of directional couplers for a high-pass path, the outputs of these two combined devices being pair-wise dc connected to constitute said plurality of outputs.
Such a coupler device is notably used in communal antenna systems or in CATV systems. Since the frequency ranges used by the transmitters are extended, television networks should be able to transmit in the range of 40-860 MHz (VHF) and the range of 960-1750 MHz (UHF) and even in the satellite range.
Directional couplers or, in other terms, microstrip line couplers are nowadays used for realizing high-frequency coupler devices. Their drawback is a periodic response which decreases rapidly in amplitude in the proximity of the lowest transmitted frequencies. A known arrangement is described in European Patent Specification no. 0,053,675, in which arrangement a filtering operation is required which involves the existence of an intermediate range of frequencies which cannot be used. The present invention overcomes this drawback.